Creatures Wiki talk:Guidelines/RP Policy
Discussion The above guideline may be discussed in the space below. When a consensus is reached, the guideline will be either rejected or put into effect. :Let's not bring SAM and the rest of the Humour articles into this, but other than that this is a good start. It only lacks being written in a actual guideline format (perhaps you can add the rewrite in a seperate section at the bottom?). The multiple venues restriction seems a bit cumbersome; if enough documentation is provided that it is important to a single forum (such as the Gameware forums which contain a large percentage of the current CC), then this should be acceptible. Otherwise I agree. My, we're going to need deletion guidelines soon, eh? Scary... :( ElasticMuffin 04:09, 29 April 2006 (UTC) ::I suppose it just needs to be proven that more than just one person/thread/small group cares about it. As for SAM/etc, I'm mostly bringing it up as it's a possible topic of discussion for this. Personally, I feel that SAM and etc do belong in a seperate domain from RP, though. --bd_ 04:12, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Would information about a person's role-playing persona be more appropriate on their user page? Unless the article is about a group like the Evil Council? Or paricularly well-known characters that others might be moved to write about? MonaLS 06:39, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :That's an interesting idea, certainly. ElasticMuffin 17:20, 30 April 2006 (UTC) I would like to ask you consider historical importance when deciding whether an RP section belongs in the Cwiki, and what should go in. There are those there that have a historical value beyond the simple characters and stories. Some of these characters have survived -- unchanged -- since the days of the Creature Labs forum. Danikat, Treesprite, and EnD are in fact all still active, with essentially the same characters though all these years. That's hardly "out of date the next day." Some characters do not belong on the Cwiki -- leanne pops into my head immediately, but I have doubts as to my own character's belonging. But some form, and in fact has formed for a long time, an essential part of the CC, even without their characters being norns, grendels, or ettins. I also understand that you guys have little experience with RP, thus are having problems. If you'd like, Either myself or my co-Admin, Embri, would be willing to act as experts and contacts for you guys. Thanks DP 16:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I'd also like to make a recommendation: Characters that may not have been around for a long time but who are representative of a certain person (DP's character, for example) should be considered as Cwiki-material because that character has been associated with the person. --~~(Violet) I play an instrument, I went to a certain high school, I happen to own a lava lamp. All this information can be said to be associated with me. But it's not really important for the Cwiki, just as some roleplaying character that a person uses in a setting that has nothing to do with Creatures is not really important for the Cwiki. ElasticMuffin 02:58, 9 May 2007 (UTC)